


Laisser tomber les masques

by AlenaAeterna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings Realization, Hospitalization, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-SPECTRE, Skyfall References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Bond est cet agent toujours insolent qui entre dans la vie des gens sans faire attention aux chamboulements qu'il provoque. Mais lorsqu'il disparaît, il y a un homme qui dépérit et prend conscience de l'intensité de ses sentiments.





	Laisser tomber les masques

_Bond est en vacances._

Tout le MI6 a eu droit à cette piètre excuse depuis le départ du double zéro. Si elle a été crédible les premiers temps, principalement grâce à la réputation du concerné, les rumeurs ont vite fini par circuler. Personne n'ignore que James Bond a fait son choix entre son boulot et Madeleine, délaissant le premier pour rejoindre la seconde, et chacun se demande pourquoi M s'acharne à nier l'évidence. Dès qu'il est question de l'absence de son agent, il invente des prétextes, continuant à affirmer qu'il fera son grand retour et qu'il profite simplement d'une pause bien méritée après avoir échappé à la mort. Même Moneypenny, qui a eu entre les mains la lettre de démission du double zéro sept, s'inquiète de plus en plus vis-à-vis de la santé mentale de son supérieur. Jamais encore Mallory ne lui a semblé être aussi perdu et, comme tous les autres, elle s'interroge sur ce besoin de croire en une possibilité de revoir leur ancien agent.

_Bond est en vacances._

C'est devenu si facile de mentir. M arbore une expression sérieuse et fait passer la fuite du double zéro pour une envie de voyage. À ses yeux, ce n'est qu'une déformation de la réalité qui vaut toujours mieux que l'horrible vérité. Un agent en congés n'est pas remplaçable, il est juste attendu pour une prochaine mission, et son poste est maintenu. Un homme qui déclare haut et fort qu'il quitte son travail laisse une place libre. Mallory n'est pas prêt à assurer un nouveau recrutement, à faire passer des entretiens à de sinistres inconnus dont les capacités lui paraîtront être en-dessous de celles de Bond. Le seul double zéro sept légitime est celui qui a combattu les sbires de Blofeld, du Chiffre à Silva, en réussissant l'exploit répété de survivre jour après jour. Celui qui l'a regardé longuement avant de se détourner, pour marcher lentement vers cette femme qui le méprisait quelques temps plus tôt.

_Bond est en vacances._

Qu'en sait-il vraiment ? Il pourrait être dans le bâtiment voisin ou à l'autre bout du monde. Q a bien pris soin de détruire les données du smart blood, brisant leur seul lien avec l'agent. En bon soldat au service de Sa Majesté, James a su cacher ses traces, utilisant de l'argent liquide et ne réservant rien sous son nom ou celui de Madeleine. Le quartier-maître a même passé les différentes vidéos de surveillance sous son scanner, sans apercevoir le moindre indice sur l'endroit où il s'est réfugié. À force de tout visualiser, Q a rappelé à son supérieur que si Bond ne veut pas se faire repérer alors ils n'auront aucun moyen de le retrouver. Ce n'est pas un débutant, il a affûté ses capacités au fil du temps, pour être cet agent de l'ombre tant souhaité par le gouvernement. M est toutefois certain que le double zéro sept fera une erreur à un moment ou à un autre, n'ayant pas la possibilité de se rendre invisible indéfiniment. Au bout de plusieurs mois à disparaître, un faux pas arrive vite et c'est ce geste que Mallory attend.

_Bond a fui._

La voilà la véritable raison de son départ. Il n'a pas supporté Blofeld et son organisation, Blofeld et les morts qui ont été semés sur son chemin, Blofeld et son air satisfait à l'idée de lui avoir tout pris. Tout quitter a été sa seule réaction à la capture de son adversaire, permettant ainsi au MI6 d'enfermer l'ennemi et de passer pour des héros. Les services secrets ont eu le bon rôle dans cette histoire, pendant que le double zéro s'est fondu dans les ombres de la ville. Au lieu d'affronter ses peurs et le jugement des hommes, Bond a plié bagage en un clin d'œil, sans aucun remord, sans le moindre au revoir. L'adieu au bas de la lettre de démission n'est qu'un mot sans valeur pour M qui n'a pas souhaité le prendre au sérieux. Son agent a fui ses responsabilités, avec son rictus insolant et sa démarche de vainqueur, comme si son comportement n'allait avoir aucune conséquence.

_Bond est bien parti._

Moneypenny glisse cette phrase chaque fois que Mallory passe devant son bureau. Le chef du MI6 joue à la sourde oreille pour ne pas comprendre que le moment est venu de tourner la page. L'agent double zéro sept ne franchira pas la porte avec son habituel air provocateur, en attente de la prochaine mission. Il a bel et bien rendu les armes, de manière définitive, sans aucun espoir de faire demi-tour. Pour cela, son supérieur le déteste. Bond est entré dans sa vie de la même façon qu'un éclair, vif et bruyant. Plein de sarcasmes, l'agent de terrain l'a jugé, jaugé, analysé, détaillé. Il se souvient de son regard clair posé sur lui, de cette méfiance presque naturelle qui luisait dans ses yeux. Le double zéro ne lui a pas ouvert les bras en signe de bienvenue, ne lui accordant qu'un respect relatif dû à sa position hiérarchique, et même si de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, M n'est pas certain d'avoir obtenu sa confiance. Bond est un loup solitaire qui ne s'épanche pas sur ses propres problèmes et qui peine à se reposer sur les autres, y compris sur son chef.

\- Vous avez du courrier, Monsieur.

Mallory lève la tête, croisant le regard de Moneypenny. Il saisit tranquillement la lettre qu'elle lui tend, essayant de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu la lueur de compassion dans ses yeux. Il la congédie aussitôt, attendant que la porte de son bureau soit fermée pour observer attentivement l'enveloppe. Il y a quelque chose d'épais à l'intérieur, un petit objet sans nul doute, même s'il en ignore la provenance. Délicatement, il l'ouvre, découvrant une clef accompagnée d'un morceau de papier sur lequel est rédigée une adresse. M fronce les sourcils, ne trouvant aucun indice pouvant l'informer de l'identité de l'envoyeur. Il hésite un moment, prêt à requérir l'aide de sa secrétaire ou de Q pour savoir qui habite à l'adresse renseignée, mais son instinct lui souffle de n'en parler à personne. Il range la clef et le papier dans l'enveloppe puis glisse cette dernière dans une poche de sa veste avant de se remettre à son travail.

À son grand désarroi, le chef du MI6 ne manque pas de constater que la surface de son bureau est totalement désordonnée. Il sait qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de s'occuper de tout ce qui requérait son attention, perdu qu'il était à ruminer le départ de Bond, mais il n'avait pas conscience de l'étendue de son retard. Il comprend mieux les expressions compatissantes de ses subordonnés, les non-dits de Moneypenny, la surprise dans les yeux de Q et l'incrédulité dans ceux de Tanner. Il doit se ressaisir avant de perdre complètement pied, même si s'imaginer avancer sans le double zéro sept lui paraît être plus compliqué que prévu. Changer d'agents est pourtant une éventualité classique dans les services secrets, son prédécesseur n'a pas eu de mal à remplacer les morts ou les traîtres, mais cette situation semble difficile pour Mallory. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il découvre avec horreur qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à choisir des successeurs pour les autres agents, comme s'ils ne valaient rien, alors que Bond représente tant pour lui.

Refusant de songer à tout ce que cela implique, M trie ses dossiers. Ses mains tremblent un peu, il est encore sous le choc de cette révélation soudaine qu'il a tant de fois essayé de repousser. Ses sentiments ne sont pas à prendre en compte, il dirige un service important où la moindre faiblesse est à bannir. Jamais encore il n'a eu à s'inquiéter au sujet de ses émotions, s'attachant à sa carrière et à son besoin de protéger son pays, mais Bond a tout balayé par sa présence, comme un ouragan, ravageant ses convictions. Mallory repousse une feuille d'un geste brusque avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Comment un agent aussi agaçant que le double zéro sept peut-il lui causer autant d'ennuis ? Il n'est pourtant pas le seul homme sous ses ordres, il y en a d'autres, aussi efficaces et opérationnels, mais Bond est celui qui hante ses pensées en permanence. Et il est également l'agent de terrain invisible sur lequel il ne peut plus compter mais dont il attend désespérément le retour, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose vitale. Depuis combien de temps est-il donc aussi attaché à lui ?

Stupéfait d'être ainsi la proie de sentiments qu'il juge malvenus, Mallory se lève, récupérant son manteau. Il a besoin d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées, pour prendre un peu l'air et réfléchir calmement. Il informe Moneypenny de son départ sur un ton professionnel, dissimulant son trouble.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir être accompagné, monsieur ? s'enquiert la métisse. Tanner peut vous conduire à ...

\- Ce ne sera pas long, l'interrompt M. Quelques détails à régler, rien de plus.

Mentir, encore. Il tente de sourire pour rassurer sa secrétaire mais il voit bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe.

\- Ne faites rien d'insensé, le supplie-t-elle. Nous avons eu assez de problèmes avec Bond.

Mallory ne répond pas, il se contente de quitter les lieux avec la désagréable impression d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Peut-être Moneypenny a-t-elle raison, peut-être fait-il justement quelque chose d'insensé. Mais il n'a pas le choix, il se sent vulnérable et inutile, incapable d'aller au bout de ses obligations. Rien ne lui garantit qu'il trouvera un signe quelconque de la présence de son agent là où il se rend, il n'y a pas de lien direct entre ce morceau de papier et Bond, mais son esprit est à la recherche constante du double zéro. Il rejoint sa voiture, sans songer une seule seconde à retourner à son bureau. Il prend la direction de l'adresse indiquée, profitant de l'importance de la circulation pour s'interroger sur ce qu'il fera en revenant. Le MI6 a besoin qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête et, pour remonter la pente, il n'a pas le choix que de remplacer Bond. Évitant d'y penser trop longtemps, M se gare devant un immeuble, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il est au bon endroit avant de grimper dans les étages.

Tournant et retournant la clef dans sa main, Mallory hésite à entrer. Il ignore totalement ce qui l'attend à l'intérieur, ni pourquoi il s'est décidé à venir, et il sait que son comportement n'a rien d'exemplaire. Le MI6 a été la cible d'espions et de terroristes pendant des mois mais le voilà au-dehors, avec un simple pistolet comme arme, sans même avoir averti quelqu'un de sa destination. Il pourrait être en train de tomber dans un piège visant à l'enlever ou à affaiblir les services secrets, il en a parfaitement conscience. Cependant, il va jusqu'au bout, ouvrant la porte en retenant son souffle, prêt à faire demi-tour. Le grincement des gonds accompagne son geste, l'obscurité l'accueille, l'étonnant presque. Sa main cherche un interrupteur, l'éclat soudain du plafonnier lui fait plisser les paupières le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle lumière artificielle. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, M inspecte les lieux du regard, serrant toujours la poignée de la porte. L'appartement lui semble trop silencieux, vide, presque inhabité, le poussant à entrer pour affiner son inspection.

Sa première impression est juste, il n'y a personne hormis lui-même. Les murs ne présentent aucune décoration personnelle, il n'y a rien de plus que les meubles et quelques bibelots sans intérêt. Les pas de Mallory le mènent au placard le plus proche où il découvre des vêtements d'homme, peu nombreux. Ce n'est pas assez significatif pour déterminer le genre de personne capable d'habiter un tel endroit. Il s'occupe à peine de la cuisine, propre et rangée, puis il va dans la chambre où il aperçoit un pistolet abandonné sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'approche un peu plus, un cadre attire son regard vers l'unique table de nuit. Il n'y a pas de photographie à l'intérieur mais une esquisse très précise qui représente l'entrée du domaine de Skyfall. C'est le signe que M attend depuis des mois, celui pouvant lui indiquer où réside son agent. Son cœur bat plus fort, plus vite, ses pensées s'emmêlent.

\- J'ai cru que vous ne feriez pas le déplacement.

Cette voix. Celle qu'il craignait ne jamais plus entendre. Mallory se retourne lentement, croisant le regard si clair de Bond, se perdant dans ses yeux. L'agent de terrain semble avoir vieilli, son visage exprime une lassitude que son supérieur ne lui connaît pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ? demande finalement le chef du MI6.

\- Assez longtemps pour payer mon loyer, répond le double zéro avec un rictus.

\- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?

\- La question serait plutôt : pourquoi un homme censé mettre la sécurité de son pays au premier plan refuse-t-il de remplacer un agent ayant donné sa démission ?

Mallory aimerait répondre mais ce serait malvenu de dire à son agent qu'il espérait réellement le revoir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à avouer, pas alors qu'ils se retrouvent enfin. Voyant que son supérieur est réticent à lui donner une explication, le porteur du permis de tuer se rapproche, réduisant la distance entre eux.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un nouveau double zéro sept, Sir ?

\- Bond, n'insistez pas.

\- C'est mal me connaître que de me demander de me taire. Vous avez eu plusieurs mois pour me remplacer, Mallory. Et vous êtes assez sérieux pour suivre  _toutes_  les règles.

\- Tout le monde sait que vous êtes capable de disparaître pour mieux revenir, déclare M.

Sa voix tremble un peu mais il tente de se ressaisir malgré l'expression de plus en plus inquisitrice de son agent. Bond n'est pas satisfait par ses paroles, il le devine à son regard qui le détaille. Il ignore comment réagir lorsque le double zéro tend une main vers la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts, tressaillant à ce contact inattendu.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi, Bond, souffle Mallory.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que c'est un jeu ? rétorque l'agent sur le même ton.

\- Je … je dois … rentrer, balbutie son supérieur.

Il s'éloigne, ne réussissant pas à supporter cette incroyable chaleur dans son corps. Bond est prêt à le retenir mais il cède, le laissant partir. Il est en partie responsable, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il a pris conscience d'un certain rapprochement entre eux.

OoOoOoO

Le vent fait claquer les pans du manteau de Mallory alors qu'il s'avance vers les décombres de Skyfall. Étrangement, ces ruines qui lui sont inconnues lui serrent le cœur, lui rappelant les circonstances à cause desquelles il est devenu M. La petite chapelle dans laquelle son prédécesseur a perdu la vie est encore debout, seul bâtiment presque intact ayant survécu à la folie de Silva. Mallory s'en détourne, concentrant son attention sur les débris de la grande maison, essayant d'imaginer Bond enfant, insouciant, si loin de l'agent de terrain stoïque qu'il est désormais. Le chef du MI6 a la sensation d'être de trop dans ce paysage détruit par les explosions et les flammes, comme un voyeur n'ayant pas sa place en cet endroit qui recèle les souvenirs du double zéro sept. Ce ne sont plus seulement des photographies au sein d'un dossier, il a sous les yeux la source de la souffrance de l'agent, cet amas de bois et de pierre qui a porté ses espoirs d'être à la hauteur de la protection d'Olivia, sans parvenir toutefois à la sauver de son tragique destin.

Délaissant ce qu'il reste de la demeure des Bond, Mallory reporte son regard sur la chapelle. C'est là-bas que Madeleine lui a donné rendez-vous, prétextant que ce serait l'idéal pour une discussion en terrain neutre. Il a transmis l'information à Tanner avant de partir, lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à personne sur sa destination. C'est la seconde fois qu'il délaisse son travail et ses obligations sans réelle raison valable mais il n'en éprouve aucun remord. Ses retrouvailles avec le double zéro sept n'ont fait que confirmer ce soupçon au fond de lui, cette désormais certitude de ne plus être en mesure de se passer de sa présence. Jamais encore il n'a ressenti ce besoin maladif de se trouver auprès d'un autre homme et ce changement l'effraie plus qu'un criminel en cavale ou qu'une menace étrangère. Ce n'est plus la sécurité de son pays qui est en jeu, il ne s'agit que de lui et de ses sentiments, le projetant en terrain inconnu. Bond n'est pas n'importe qui, il est le double zéro le plus efficace du MI6, celui qui survit malgré les obstacles, celui qui chamboule l'existence de tous ceux qu'il rencontre. C'est une expérience inédite pour M qui découvre que même ses relations sont compliquées et douloureuses.

La porte de la chapelle grince légèrement à son contact alors qu'il entre dans le lieu où l'ancienne M est morte. Debout près de la première rangée de bancs, Madeleine patiente, face à lui. Mallory tente de ne pas songer à son agent alors qu'il s'avance vers la femme qui le dévisage. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, n'échangeant que de brèves paroles entre deux actes spectaculaires de Bond. La femme n'est pas ravagée par le chagrin, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, mais son regard exprime une certaine animosité. Ce n'est certes pas une haine monumentale, toutefois elle l'observe comme elle pourrait le faire avec une rivale et cette expression est pour lui une nouveauté déstabilisante. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'une femme ressentirait de la jalousie à son égard et il ignore comment interpréter l'étrange sentiment de victoire qui l'étreint.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez seul, remarque Madeleine. Votre sécurité n'est-elle pas censée être au centre des préoccupations de vos subordonnés ?

\- Ils protègent le pays en premier lieu, réplique Mallory d'une voix posée.

\- J'imagine plutôt qu'il serait difficile d'expliquer à vos agents pourquoi vous retournez à Skyfall alors qu'il n'y a plus rien ici.

Le ton est cinglant, presque agressif. La femme croise les bras en relevant légèrement la tête, comme pour le toiser. M ne dit rien, peu pressé d'engager la conversation sur la raison qui pousse Madeleine à le voir alors qu'ils n'ont rien en commun.

\- C'est à cause de vous que nous nous sommes séparés, déclare finalement la blonde. J'ai cru que James pensait toujours à cette Vesper, mais j'ai fait fausse route. C'était vous, depuis le début, avant même qu'il ne vienne me rencontrer.

\- Vous vous trompez, rétorque le chef du MI6. Bond n'est que …

\- Bond n'est que votre agent ? le coupe-t-elle avec ironie. Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, Mallory. Je sais bien que vous et moi sommes de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre mais je peux vous affirmer que James éprouve plus de sentiments à votre égard qu'il n'en a eus pour moi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il a dû prendre une décision après avoir vaincu Blofeld. Je n'étais que son second choix.

Il y a la douleur d'une femme blessée dans ses paroles et M comprend qu'elle n'a pas pardonné au double zéro sept d'être parti.

\- Un soir, il m'a annoncé qu'il était temps pour lui de laisser tomber le masque, continue Madeleine. Il m'a avoué qu'il était désolé de m'avoir donné autant d'espoirs.

\- Il vous aimait, proteste Mallory. Il m'a envoyé une lettre de démission pour …

\- Pour ne pas vous affronter, l'interrompt une nouvelle fois la femme. Ce n'est qu'une question de fierté mal placée. Lui, l'homme volage aux multiples conquêtes et vous, son supérieur, l'homme si rationnel. James aurait préféré se confronter aux membres de Spectre plutôt que d'admettre sa faiblesse. Mais il n'a pas cessé de prendre de vos nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de votre quartier-maître et de votre chef d'état-major, alors même que nous étions censés être tous les deux, loin de son boulot.

Q et Tanner. M digère difficilement l'information, se sentant comme trahi par ses subordonnés. Depuis le début, ils lui ont caché ce fait important qui aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses. Il s'apprête à s'exprimer mais Madeleine est plus rapide, déversant ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit, vous savez. Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous.

\- Entrer dans son existence ? répète Mallory avec une pointe de sarcasmes. C'est Bond qui a bouleversé ma vie avant de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il prétend pourtant le contraire, susurre la Française. Pour lui, vous êtes le responsable, celui qui a tout chamboulé en débarquant dans son univers.

Le chef du MI6 retient un soupir, agacé. La conversation ne mènera à rien, Madeleine étant certaine qu'il porte toute la responsabilité d'une rupture dont il ignore tout.

\- Ce n'est pas sa vision des choses, tente une dernière fois M. Vous essayez de me monter contre lui, peut-être même avez-vous voulu le monter contre moi. Votre dossier personnel évoque un mariage récent et une bonne situation mais vous êtes encore amoureuse de Bond. Votre mari n'est qu'un leurre, il ne sait sans doute pas que vous l'avez épousé pour en oublier un autre.

\- Comment osez-vous ? persifle la blonde.

Elle décroise les bras et porte une main à son pantalon, saisissant une arme qu'elle pointe vers Mallory. Il recule instinctivement, sans pourtant faire de geste brusque, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Il a été un peu trop naïf de supposer que Madeleine ne ferait rien d'inconscient contre lui, ayant cru qu'elle ne chercherait qu'à lui parler. Il a perdu certains réflexes de sa vie militaire, il en a conscience, et il se sermonne intérieurement de ne pas avoir su anticiper la colère d'une femme.

\- Bond pleurera votre perte, claironne la Française, mais je serai là pour lui quand il aura besoin d'être consolé.

Le responsable du MI6 entend le coup de feu avant de percevoir la douleur qui irradie dans son corps. Il serre les dents en tombant à genoux, une main pressée sur son flanc ensanglanté. Le deuxième tir l'effraie un peu plus, il gémit sous l'effet de la souffrance soudaine, glissant sur le sol froid. Il voit Madeleine se rapprocher et se mettre à sa hauteur, arborant un sourire sans chaleur.

\- Souffrez comme j'ai souffert, murmure-t-elle.

Une autre détonation résonne dans la chapelle et M observe le corps qui s'écroule près de lui, ainsi que la chevelure blonde qui se teinte de rouge. Une silhouette familière le rejoint et s'agenouille à ses côtés avant de dégager sa main de sa blessure.

\- Les secours sont en route, Sir. Je suis là, tout ira bien.

Mallory n'a pas la force de répondre, il ferme simplement les yeux en se laissant emporter par l'obscurité bienvenue de l'inconscience.

OoOoOoO

\- Vous avez menti, Bond, soupire M en finissant de lire le rapport. Je n'ai pas été blessé par des balles perdues.

\- Vous devriez me remercier, j'ai sauvé votre honneur, rétorque le double zéro sept avant de lui prendre les feuilles des mains. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour vous que d'avouer qu'une femme a eu votre peau. Sans compter que justifier votre absence d'arme et la raison pour laquelle vous êtes allé à Skyfall risque d'être assez complexe.

Mallory se contente de pincer les lèvres, à la fois touché par l'attention dont fait preuve son agent mais tout autant excédé parce que ce dernier n'a pas tort. Son départ précipité pour l'ancienne demeure des Bond et sa discussion avec Madeleine n'ont rien de professionnel, il ne sera pas évident pour lui d'en référer à ses supérieurs. Il a eu de la chance, Tanner ayant décidé de mettre ses scrupules de côté pour prévenir l'agent de terrain de la destination de leur patron. Sans son chef d'état-major et son meilleur employé, M ne serait plus qu'un cadavre sur le sol d'une chapelle. Ironiquement, Madeleine a choisi l'endroit où l'ancienne M est morte pour essayer de le tuer, y voyant là un symbole assez fort pour détruire Bond et le briser définitivement. Il s'en sort plutôt bien, deux de ses côtes sont fracturées, mais aucun organe vital n'a été perforé, ce qui tient du miracle. Le plus long pour lui est d'être cloîtré dans une chambre d'hôpital en attendant de reprendre des forces, même s'il peut compter sur la présence de ses subordonnés, et d'un plus particulièrement.

\- À quoi pensiez-vous quand vous êtes parti en Ecosse ? demande l'agent.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répond sincèrement Mallory. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, une fois encore.

\- Madeleine a failli vous tuer et vous n'avez pas bougé, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Bond. J'ai été surpris, rien de plus. Ce qu'elle m'a dit …

Il s'interrompt, presque gêné. Il n'a pas révélé la teneur de sa discussion avec la Française, la considérant comme trop personnelle pour en parler avec ses agents. M tourne son regard vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, priant presque pour que quelqu'un vienne détendre l'atmosphère pesante. Ce n'est pas de l'avis de Bond qui se lève de sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux plus sombres de son supérieur. Le double zéro sept se penche légèrement vers Mallory, passant une main sur sa nuque, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser qu'ils attendent tous deux depuis de longs mois. Le chef du MI6 savoure cette douceur, cet instant tant rêvé qui se réalise enfin. Un instant vite gâché par un raclement de gorge en provenance de la porte de la chambre. Les deux hommes se séparent à contrecœur pour dévisager les intrus qui se tiennent non loin d'eux.

Moneypenny a un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle s'avance la première, posant plusieurs paquets sur la petite table roulante. De nombreux membres du MI6 ont cru bon de veiller à l'équilibre alimentaire de leur patron en lui achetant de quoi se remplir l'estomac pour de longues semaines. Tanner et Q se contentent de hocher la tête en guise de bonjour avant de s'installer face au lit. Après un dernier regard brûlant à Mallory, Bond retourne à sa place initiale.

\- Nous avons démantelé le réseau de Spectre, annonce joyeusement Moneypenny. Enfin nous, je veux plutôt parler des agents de terrain qui ont fait un travail remarquable.

\- Le téléphone de Madeleine a été une véritable mine d'or, continue le quartier-maître. Contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, elle avait des liens avec Blofeld, même si elle a pris ses distances pendant une longue période. Elle gardait des contacts avec bon nombre de personnes qui sont désormais sous les barreaux.

\- Ou six pieds sous terre, précise Tanner. Il y a eu des pertes dans les deux camps, malheureusement.

\- Combien de nos agents sont morts ? s'enquiert M.

\- Trop, sûrement, réplique Bond. Blofeld est doué, ses hommes aussi. Ils ont dû avoir des avantages.

\- Nous avons limité la casse, avoue Q. L'affaire Silva a servi d'exemple, de même que les manigances de ce regretté C. Notre sécurité est plus renforcée, nous avons pu cueillir des espions entre nos murs sans qu'ils soient en mesure de commettre des actes criminels.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, marmonne le double zéro sept. Nous sommes enfin libérés d'un poids.

\- Bien, nous pouvons donc reprendre nos affaires en cours, conclut Mallory. Moneypenny, je compte sur vous pour mettre en ordre les dossiers récents avant mon retour. Q, vérifiez que toute la sécurité soit fonctionnelle, y compris dans les sous-sols. Quant à vous, Tanner, veuillez informer la Ministre du fait que je suis prêt pour notre prochain entretien.

Les ordres sont directs et non négociables. Les trois concernés devinent sans peine que c'est une façon détournée de les congédier et ils échangent un sourire entendu avant de souhaiter un bon rétablissement à leur chef.

\- Votre prochain entretien avec la Ministre ? reprend Bond. Il a lieu dans deux jours, c'est un peu précipité.

\- Je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici, s'agace M. J'ai suffisamment patienté dans cet hôpital, je n'ai pas besoin d'un séjour longue durée.

\- Alors de quoi pensez-vous avoir besoin ?

L'agent de terrain est à nouveau debout, près de son supérieur. Ce dernier ne peut détacher son regard du double zéro, se remémorant ce bref baiser interrompu. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se posent sur les lèvres de Bond avant de remonter à ses iris si clairs, y lisant une émotion qui l'embrase. Répondant à cet appel informulé, l'agent revient l'embrasser, caressant son visage, rattrapant le temps perdu. Il ne recule que pour permettre à Mallory de respirer un peu, souriant en remarquant à quel point son supérieur semble perturbé par leur rapprochement.

\- Reposez-vous, Sir, souffle Bond.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en va éteindre les lampes de la chambre, ne laissant filtrer que les lueurs du dehors.

OoOoOoO

\- Vous avez réussi les tests, Bond. Vous pouvez reprendre du service.

\- Vous semblez surpris, s'amuse l'agent.

\- Je le suis. Particulièrement pour l'examen psychologique.

\- J'aurais dû me limiter pour la partie physique. Je vous imagine en train de me défendre devant la commission en leur faisant comprendre que je suis en bonne forme et très endurant.

Le sous-entendu n'échappe pas à Mallory qui ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire embarrassé. De l'autre côté de son bureau, le double zéro sept est tranquillement assis sur sa chaise, détendu, le regardant avec une expression qui le brûle de l'intérieur. Depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, M a décidé de laisser tomber les masques et d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son agent. Même s'ils ne savent pas combien de temps cet étrange bonheur durera, ils profitent l'un de l'autre.

\- Moneypenny prétend que tu as besoin de vacances, souffle l'espion en se rapprochant et en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau.

\- Pas de tutoiement au boulot, James, le réprimande Mallory tout en souriant. N'importe qui pourrait nous écouter, ou nous voir.

\- Dans ce cas, que n'importe qui entre, murmure Bond avant de l'embrasser.

Et même s'il y a toujours cette crainte intérieure de perdre son agent lors d'une mission, Gareth Mallory s'autorise enfin à rendre les armes et à aimer librement.


End file.
